


Lunch

by akiizayoi



Series: Trades [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, i hope i did it justice hh, my friend jyo's au, request, trade fic, we love gx rival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: He truly felt guilty, that he couldn’t attend as many shows as he desired, but early morning dance classes meant he was bound to his bed before midnight most nights. | for @armedjyo on twitter ♡





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> part of a trade with jyo.  
> i'm sorry this took so long i really hope i have done your au some form of justice ♡

Shoes kicked off by the front door, long forgotten. He hadn’t even bothered to place it in the shoe rack — something that Jun would lightly chastise him for when he finally came home. It was pretty rare that he wasn’t in the studio during the day, working until late to record his newest music. Admittedly, he wasn’t always home at night either, with tours and local concerts in pubs. He felt bad that he couldn’t always be in bed with his husband, but creating music was his dream! And besides, he was consistently encouraged to continue following these dreams. 

However, because he was usually out, he had decided a surprise was in order. He knew that the dark-haired man would be home soon to make some lunch after running a dance class in the local school. His break was always between 11 and 1 (quite a long time, but he ran evening classes too, so it worked out relatively well for him). Of course, the fact his trainers were in the doorway destroyed the illusion that he wasn’t there, and the brunet didn’t seem to consider that. 

When he finally heard the key in the door, it was difficult to hide his glee in his ‘surprise’, having just boiled the kettle to steep a camomile tea for the other man, while he had a black coffee for himself. Jun needed to relax, and Judai needed to stay awake. He really did feel like he had managed to hide his presence well, since the kettle had stopped boiling mere seconds before the bolt in the door moved. 

Though, Jun stood by the door, staring down at the shoes with a slight smirk, wondering why he hadn’t been audibly greeted. It didn’t take long to see exactly what the man’s plan was. He just hadn’t thought it through properly.

When did he ever think through those sorts of details?

He sighed a little, playfully rolling his eyes as he placed his coat on the hook, umbrella in the stand, and shoes in the rack. Even if he would only be there for a couple hours, he was determined to keep everything in an orderly manner — he also placed Judai’s shoes away too, disliking the mess that them lazily lying there created. Straightening his back as he stood back up, Jun paused for a second, straining to see if he could hear indications of the other being there. And of course, he heard it.

A light giggle had escaped the brunet’s lips as he waited patiently.

But Jun would never expose him for that; he would always play along, as much as he appeared to be against these types of games.

Walking into the kitchen, met by the alluring mix of camomile and coffee beans, he lifted silver eyes from the ground to meet chocolate brown. The other instantly appeared to melt, a wide grin appearing upon his lips as he waved a little.

“Did I surprise ya?”

Of course not. “A little, I thought you were in the studio today.” He stepped towards the kitchen island, where his drink was placed upon a teacup; the fancy china. How sweet.

“Yea, the mixer isn’t working, it’s been sent in for repair.” He pouted softly; he still looked rather sweet and innocent, even now, after all these years.

“Oh, that’s a shame. You still doing a show tonight?” A light nod in response. He expected that much. “I’ll try and come down for it.” 

He truly felt guilty, that he couldn’t attend as many shows as he desired, but early morning dance classes meant he was bound to his bed before midnight most nights. A brief awakening when Judai crawled into bed at 1am after a long night singing, voice crackly and eyes hazy from the bright lights of the stage.

“Ah?” A sparkle in his eyes, as he took a sip from his coffee, wincing loudly at the temperature. Some people just never learnt. He found it cute to an extent, despite scolding him for not waiting a moment; Jun hadn’t touched his own drink yet, knowing better. The pout in response made him laugh a little, as he leant against the kitchen island, pondering for a moment.

Then he just lightly pecked Judai’s lips, surprising the other much more than him being home did. A light whine escaped the other’s lips, but he soon composed himself.

“Hey, you wanna go for food before you have to head back to work?”

They didn’t get a chance to have many dates with their busy schedules. “Sure.” The dark-haired male smiled faintly as he offered a hand to the other, leading him out the kitchen door.


End file.
